


Necromania (BTS x TWD)

by saucyjams



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, BTS x Reader, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Disturbing Themes, Gore, Gun play, Hoseok x reader - Freeform, Jeon Jungkook is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jin x Reader, Multi, Necrophilia, Public Sex, Taehyung x Reader - Freeform, Zombies, bts fanfic, bts smut, bts x twd, bts zombie au, jimin x reader - Freeform, jungkook x reader - Freeform, mainly bts, namjoon x reader, yoongi x reader - Freeform, zombie dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyjams/pseuds/saucyjams
Summary: "..."And why would I listen to you?" I say, attempting to sound somewhat calm. There's no way these guys are gonna hurt a girl so I stand up, making both men walk closer to me. At that, I pull out my other gun and point at Jimin and Yoongi."Nice going, Yoongi" Jungkook says and Yoongi laughs."Fair enough." He says and walks towards me quickly, followed by Jimin.As I'm about to pull the trigger Jungkook also stands up. I attempt to run away but someone knocks me to the ground. I try to fight my way up, but it's no use. Three against one, the math adds up. I'm fucked. As my mind races to figure out a strategy to escape one of them hit me right on the back of my skull, knocking me out clean.Guess I was wrong..."





	1. Guess I was wrong

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: This book WILL contain necrophilia, gore scenes and overall sexual content. If you are under the age of 18 and/or are disturbed by this topic then you can exit this book.
> 
> Setting | POV: This book will be written in first person pov but it is a self insert story. The setting ranges from season 2 - season 4.
> 
> BTS x TWD: My idea with this story is to do a cross over situation with TWD cast and BTS. (You can still read it even if you don't know BTS or aren't a fan, I'm mainly including them to have more plot + characters)

The memory sits in the back of my head. I've been alone ever since, surviving. I remember it clearly. The heat of the fire burning the wooden walls of the barn.

"Jump! Y/N jump! I'll catch ya' c'mon!" Rick screamed from the other side of the fire wall, separating me from the group. At the time, I was scared. I wasn't brave enough, I didn't risk it all to be with the people who took care of me after I was separated from my family. I decided to stay on the other side, knowing I might not see them again. Rick, Daryl, Carl... Everyone. Gone.

Since then, I've learned how to survive on my own. I hunt like Daryl taught me to do. I can't deny that I miss the man. I miss his attitude and sarcastic little comments. I miss his touch... How rough he was with me.

In times like these the desire to be sexual seems to be stronger. We seem to have gotten more in tune with nature, acting upon pure animal instinct. Being honest, I didn't think it'd get so bad that I'd get as far as to use a walker for my own pleasure.

That's right, I have sex with the walking dead. I'd describe it as a guilty pleasure of some sort. I mean it's the end of the world, I've got nothing to loose at this point.

Today started out like any other day. I woke up and left my camp sight to walk and see what I can find. Where I'm staying at next. Who or -what- I'll encounter.

I walked through the woods on high alert as usual, looking around and trying to be as stealthy as possible. So far I haven't encountered any structure or walker which leaves me with little hope for todays run. Camping outside isn't exactly the funnest thing to do but there's no time for complaining about it now. As I continue walking, I decide I'm going to set camp before sun sets. I look around for a tree, maybe a log to have somewhere comfortable to sit at least. As I'm looking, I notice at a distance there's what appears to be a wooden cabin. I could be wrong but it's worth taking a look at. I walk towards the object and once I'm close enough I discover that it is indeed, a wooden cabin.

The structure looks almost intact, no windows are broken and the wood looks somewhat in good shape. I carefully walk towards one of the windows and take a peak inside. The place is trashed, there's paper everywhere, broken picture frames and vines growing from the inside out. There is however, a pretty decent looking couch to sleep on so I move towards the front door and open it as carefully and quietly as I can be.

Once I'm inside, I search the place for any signs of people or walkers. Opening closets and that one door that leads to a not so clean bathroom. This one stays closed. I make my way into the small kitchen and open some of the cabinets to see if there's at least one can of food. When I reach the cabinet next to the fridge I hear a faint growling sound. This makes me stop whatever movement I was making, listening closely to the source of the sound. It seems like it's coming from inside the fridge.

Can it be?

I slowly reach for my pocket knife and position myself in front of it. I need something to tie it. I look around and spot a pointy plank of wood which immediately gave me a better idea, so I took it and walked towards the fridge again.

Here I go...

I opened the door and the walker immediately stormed towards me. I ran towards it and stabbed it right in the gut with the wooden plank, which went right through the creature. I pushed it against the wall with all my force and pushed the wooden end hard enough to get it stuck.

"You're not going anywhere now, big boy."

I eyed the walker from head to toe and it growled at me.

"Oh c'mon now" I said and chuckled, walking towards the dead. I didn't waste any time and went straight to my objective, pulling it's pants down and getting greeted with a perfectly good cock for me to use. 

I took a deep breath and slowly approached the creature. It's been a while since I've encountered a walker or done -this-. I can't deny that I'm excited but there is also some sort of guilt creeping on me. That doesn't stop me though, once I'm close to my objective I take it's member in my hand and start to jerk it. This causes the walker to snarl at me which makes me move my hand faster. There is a decent amount of wetness oozing from the tip, more than enough for it to slip inside me smoothly.

I exhale softly at the wonderful sight and start to take my pants off, followed by my underwear. Turning around I bend down slightly and grab the shaft of my lovely partner and rub the tip against my entrance. It feels surprisingly warm and inviting, unlike others I've encountered. I slid the tip inside of me and slowly started to ride it. The creature growled and shifted uncontrollably at the feeling which made me take more of it inside me. I love taking my time, moving up and down slowly. Feeling every inch of it rub against my walls and being completely filled.

I moan softly as I start to pick up the pace, I wonder if i'll be lucky enough to make it cum inside me. The thought of it made me moan louder and take it's member all the way inside of me, wiggling slightly before going up again. Gosh the wetness is dripping down my thighs and I don't want the feeling to end. I reach down in-between my legs and start to rub my clit in a circular motion, slowly building my high. Every growl and snarl just turns me on more and more, getting me closer and closer. It's tip is rubbing against my g-spot perfectly, making me feel the pleasure all over my body. My breathing is as quick as it can get, I can slowly feel my orgasm about to explode. Just a bit more, so so close.

"Oh Goooosh YES! Oh my- Gosh? What the fuck?!"

My moment was interrupted when I noticed a figure in front of the window. It noticed I saw it and moved away quickly, but not quickly enough. As much as I wanted that orgasm I couldn't risk getting killed so I slipped the walkers cock out of me, pulled out my gun and shot it right in the head.

"Sorry lovely" I said to both the creature and myself before pulling my pants up quickly and storming out of the cabin.

"Hey!" I call out at the man -obviously but not cleverly- hiding under the window.

"Not a very good hiding spot if you ask me." I say, pointing my gun at him.

He looks at me and raises an eyebrow, seeming unbothered by my comment. He's young, maybe in his early twenties at most. His skin looks soft, -too- soft. Same as his hair, it seems like he's living well. He also seems -too- calm considering the situation he's in.

"How many are with you?" I ask and he looks away. Who is this kid?

I walk towards him and point the gun right on his head. At that, he looks up at me and leans his forehead against my weapon.

"I'm alone." He says and I click my gun, this boy really thinks I'm that dumb. He scoffs and closes his eyes, smirking slightly.

"Fine, one. But he went that way." He says and points towards what appears to be a river. I run my tongue along my lower lip and crouch down in front of him, gun still against his forehead.

"How much did you see?" I ask him.

"I don't know what you're talking ab-" I press my gun harder against his forehead and move my face closer to his.

"How. Much. Did. You. See?" I repeat myself. He swallows nervously and bites his bottom lip, looking away.

"Just enough." He says and I laugh softly, looking straight into his eyes. Suddenly I notice he looks past my shoulder and right when I'm about to look back;

"Jungkook I didn't find- Yo what the fuck?!" I heard a man behind me say and the click of a gun. I sigh loudly and look behind me, there isn't one, but two men. The one pointing his gun at me has blonde hair and a toned body. Dude also looks like he's living well. The one next to him has brown hair, is slightly shorter than blondie and he's holding up a machete.

"Calm down Jimin, she's harmless." I hear the boy next to me, Jungkook say. I scoff at his comment and attempt to stand up, but Jimin takes a step forward and lifts an eyebrow at me, so I stay crouched down, keeping my gun pointed at Jungkook.

"Put the weapon down bub, there's no use." The man next to Jimin says.

"And why would I listen to you?" I say, attempting to sound somewhat calm. There's no way these guys are gonna hurt a girl so I stand up, making both men walk closer to me. At that, I pull out my other gun and point at Jimin and Yoongi.

"Nice going, Yoongi" Jungkook says and Yoongi laughs.

"Fair enough." He says and walks towards me quickly, followed by Jimin.

As I'm about to pull the trigger Jungkook also stands up. I attempt to run away but someone knocks me to the ground. I try to fight my way up, but it's no use. Three against one, the math adds up. I'm fucked. As my mind races to figure out a strategy to escape one of them hit me right on the back of my skull, knocking me out clean.

Guess I was wrong.


	2. Fine.

I woke up tied up to a chair. The ropes are tight around my ankles and wrists, seeming impossible to escape the more I move around. The room I’m in is lined with metal plaques, and there’s a small lightbulb pointed towards me. I try to make out more details about but the light is preventing me from doing so.

Escape. That’s the only thing that goes through my head. It’s not going to be an easy task but nonetheless I try to do so. I start to wiggle my wrists, trying to get some movement going but it’s too tight to move even half an inch. Now, I try with my ankles and I notice the rope is a bit looser so I try rubbing them back and forth. It seems like it’s somewhat working so I continue my task making me release my breath loudly out of exhaustion but continue moving my feet nonetheless. I start to move a bit rougher, getting excited yet desperate when suddenly I heard a door behind me bang open.

I stop my movements instantly but not quickly enough for them to not notice my plans.

"The ropes are glued together, you'll need a knife to cut through them." A man behind me says. I roll my eyes at his comment when all of a sudden I feel the sharp blade of a knife against my throat. I gasp softly and try to remain calm. One cut and I’m done for.

“I don’t have much time to waste here. Who sent you and why?” The man asks and presses the blade against my skin. My body starts to shake, heart rate accelerating by the second and I don’t even know if I’ll be able to form a coherent sentence.

“N-Nobody, I-I-” “I’m not going to repeat myself after this. WHO sent you?!” He interrupts my stuttering and I jumped at the sudden scream. The man walks in sight now, pointing his knife right at my face and I breathe heavily, barely able to process his quick movements. To my surprise, he doesn’t look mad, in fact, he’s calm. The light behind him makes his caramel skin almost glow along with his white hair. He licks his bottom lip and looks away from me releasing a soft sigh.

“Listen kid, I don’t want to hurt you. Did they send you over here?” Kid? I click my tongue at his little pet name and look him straight in the eyes.

“I don’t know who or what you’re talking about mister, but if you keep me here you wont get any answers. I’ve been alone out there for months, alone and I'd rather it stay that way so either you let me go or kill me because I-”

I was interrupted by the door opening once again. “Namjoon, we need you out here-”

“Tae I’m dealing with this right now-” “I’m serious! I think they’re onto us again!”

Namjoon sighs once again and gives me a look I can’t quite read before leaving me alone in the room again.

-Descriptive pov-

Namjoon was greeted with the not so pleasant sight of Jin and Hoseok trying to stop a tree from burning right next to their crop. It wasn’t big but it could do some serious damage to their food supply. The two men ran from the barn all the way to the crops with buckets of water halfway empty to throw it right at the tree but it wasn’t doing much, obviously needing more people and lots more water.

Namjoon and Taehyung joined both Jin and Hoseok, bringing larger buckets of water, trying to stop the fire as quickly as possible. Soon after Jimin and Jungkook joined, doing the same water bucket process as everyone else. After 20% less water in their supply and what seemed like hours later the fire finally started to die out and Namjoon walked up to what's left of the poor tree to see if he spots any signs of what could have caused the fire, and as suspected;

“A cigarette huh?... Yoongi-ah!” Namjoon called out, alarming Yoongi who was busy trying to catch a quick nap under another very flammable tree.

“This is the third time this happens man, c’mon!” Jimin says and Yoongi gave him a death stare, followed by “A man needs his smoke”.

“New rule, no smoking near anything green.” Namjoon says looking at Yoongi then giving Jimin and Jungkook a look to which the two boys laughed at like a couple of twelve year olds.

Before Namjoon could say anything else he heard a bang in the room you’re in.

-First person pov-

As soon as Namjoon and Taehyung left the room I continued rubbing my ankles together trying to continue my attempts at escaping earlier. I have no idea what’s going on out there and I don’t want to find out so might as well get out when I can. I tried to move my wrists this time, achieving a small amount of friction that gave me hope. I continued wiggling and rubbing my ankles and wrists together finally seeming like I was getting somewhere until I somehow tipped the chair and fell to the side. Great. Now what?!

The door opened immediately after my stupid incident and I heard Namjoon say “Nice try. Here’s what’s gonna happen.” He walked towards me and lifted my chair up making me face him once more. “Judging by what you said earlier... If you want to get out of here, you're gonna have to do some work around here. I don’t trust you nor do my men outside so we’ll keep you here until you prove you’re not with them.”

“But I’m not with them! I don’t know who they are!” I say, losing my patience.

“Your choice.” Namjoon says and lifts his knife, waving it slightly. “You either stay or we’re gonna have to get rid of you another way and I wouldn’t want to have to do that now.” he finishes and I take a deep breath. I don’t really have much of a choice, really. So even if I want to hesitate, I don't want to die either so...

“Fine.” I say.


End file.
